Ni siquiera la eternidad bastará para pedirte perdón
by Skraelings
Summary: Los sentimientos del Escorpión hacia su gran amigo, el Caballero de Acuario, desde su muerte, hasta el Muro de los Lamentos. NO YAOI. One-Shot (RE-SUBIDO)


Subí las escaleras hasta llegar a tu Templo, ¿tan sólo para hallarte muerto? Desde que sentí tu cosmos descender, pude comprender todas las palabras que antes pronunciaste frente a mí.

Ya sabías que esta sería la última vez en que nos vieramos, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Es que nunca me tuviste la confianza suficiente? Esas malditas preguntas no han dejado de rondar mi cabeza.

¿Sabes? No logré de sufrir desde ello, intenté ocultaro a todos, intenté fingir que estaba bien, pero no pude seguir pretendiendo que te olvidé. Era una tortura, cada noche, cada momento. No había noche en que no soñara en tí, y me harté de esos sueños, que no me abandonaban, y de todos esos recuerdos que momento a momento me cazaban.

Tenía fe en que el tiempo pudiera sanar esta enorme herida que dejaste tras tu muerte, pero creí en vano.

Cuando los espectros de Hades invadieron el Santuario, sentí ese cosmos frío, pero tan cálido a la vez. Sin duda, eras tú, pero tiene que ser una ilusión, simplemente no puede ser verdad. O más bien, me negaba a ver la realidad. Sentí también el cosmos de Saga y Shura, a los que también creí muertos.

Me dirigí al Templo de Virgo enseguida, debía saciar mi consiencia de una vez por todas, sea lo que deparase el destino.

Y ahí estabas tú, ese pálido rostro que nunca pude olvidar, pero, ¿del lado de Hades? ¿Peleando por una vida eterna, contra todo lo que llamabas tus principios? ¿Es que acaso todo lo que vivimos no fue nada más que una farsa, una mentira? Estaba totalmente decepcionado de tí.

No dudé en atacarlos, aunque lo hice por impulso. Lo único que dudaba era, ¿a qué debía serle fiel? ¿A mis creencias, o a mis sentimientos? Pero esas dudas desaparecieron y fueron reemplazadas por la ira, que me sobrepasó, y por más que intentaba reprimir todos esos sentimientos, no podía sentir más que traición de tu parte, quería mandarte de regreso al Infierno.

Saga logró mandarme a otra dimensión por unos segundos, por suerte, pude regresar, pero en seguida, no dudaste en posar, para aquel ataque prohibido. Escuché a Aioria decir que de este lado había tres caballeros dorados, y tomé mi parte en esto.

La Exclamación de Athena, la técnica prohibida, que destruíria más que el Santuario mismo. Luego de esa atroz acción, el Templo de Virgo quedó totalmente destrozado, sólo pude ver a Mu y Aioria. No sé por qué, lo único que deseé fue buscarte entre todos esos restos. Pude ver a Saga, saliendo de esos escombros, y sólo pensé en matarlo. Athena ordenó llevarlos ante ella. Aunque pensé que era una tontería, obedecí, al igual que Mu, quién tomó a Saga, Aioria tomó a Shura, y yo, a tí.

Subíamos las escaleras para llegar con Athena.

~ Amigo mío, ¿por qué nos traicionaste?~ ¿Por qué nos abandonaste de ese modo?

En cuanto llegué, te solté contra el suelo, después cayeron Shura y Saga. Kanon sostenía un cofre, y Athena dio la orden de entregárselo a Saga. Contenía la daga con la que ese traidor había intentando asesinarla antes. Al final, el sacrificio de todos los Caballeros fue en vano, Athena se suicidó, y yo, sólo pude asfixiarte con mis propias manos. Tenía el enorme deseo de asesinarte, y acabar con mi sufrimiento.

- Perdóname, Milo. -

Y aquí estoy, frente al Muro de los Lamentos, a tu lado. De nuevo cometí el mismo error: No pude comprender tus motivos a tiempo. Ahora veo que tú nunca fuiste el traidor que yo mismo taché tan sólo por no poder sacar el dolor y la culpa que sentí antes por tu ausencia.

Tú no eras quién debía pedir perdón, ese debí haber sido yo, el egoísta que no pudo ver que te traicionó, que incluso te deseó la muerte, el que sólo pensé en sí mismo, y no pudo ver lo que hiciste por mí.

Perdóname por no haber podido corresponder a ese sentimiento, sé que soy indigno de haber tenido tu amistad alguna vez. Perdóname por no haber podido entenderte, cuando tú te esforzaste por entenderme a mí.

Y aunque una eternidad tenga que pasar, estaré dispuesto a esperar por tu perdón.


End file.
